A machine including, for example, a loader, a tractor, or other type of heavy machinery, may be used for performing a variety of tasks. An operator may use an operator interface to control components of the machine. The machine may also include a control system to assist with controlling machine components. Machine components may include, for example, an engine for generating power, a traction assembly configured to propel the machine using power from the engine, a transmission assembly configured to transfer power from the engine to the traction assembly, and an implement assembly for engaging materials.
In some machines, during deceleration, the power source may be driven by the traction assembly through the transmission assembly. When this happens, the power source may be driven above a desired speed by the traction assembly, through the transmission assembly. Because the power source speed is above the desired speed, a governor associated with the power source may attempt to drive the power source speed to the desired speed by cutting fuel supply to the power source. With no fuel, the power source will not produce output. If the machine encounters a load, such as a grade, pile, and/or an obstacle, during such a zero fuel condition, the power source may stall.
The disclosed machine control system and method is directed at overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above, as well as other problems known in the art.